1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fencing for livestock and, more particularly, to a livestock pen preferably shaped in a circular disposition and to a method of making such a pen.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous patents involving round fencing systems, fencing systems for livestock, cable tensioning systems, tubular fence systems and the like. However, the prior art fails to disclose the essence of the present invention which involves a plurality of vertical round tubular steel posts with a horizontal top rail of tubular steel arranged in the form of a round or oval pen, each pen being provided with a first end post, a second end post and a plurality of intermediate posts; each intermediate post having a series of “eyes” welded thereon through which a cable may pass to connect the posts together. The number of eyes is proportional to the height of the pen. The first end post and the second end post may be longer than the intermediate posts to allow for the addition of a U-shaped connector bar to fit atop the end posts to connect the two posts together. The cables are placed under tension, giving tension along the entire circumference of the pen to place the upper horizontal rails and the U-shaped connecter bar under compression.
A preliminary search was conducted and the following listed patents were considered as broadly pertinent to the general subject matter.
Patent No.InventorDate2,139,642OsolinDecember 6, 19382,895,716VeltriJuly 21, 1959  349,377WhiteSeptember 21, 1886
Osolin U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,642 discloses spring cable tensioners having rods contained therein to maintain tension, the rods comprising a bolt secured at each end, one end by the flat portion on the bolt, and the other end having a nut screwed thereon. The Osolin spring tensioners are designed primarily for use between posts in road blocks.
Veltri U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,716 discloses a spring that provides strand tension. However, the Veltri patent relates to sections of a fence, not a single tension cable which extends the length of the pen. Rather, Veltri consists of various sections of fence which may be adjustable in height to compensate for uneven terrain or bodies of water located along the fence perimeter.
White U.S. Pat. No. 349,377 discloses a wire fence having a cable tension structure which is broadly similar to that disclosed in the present application.